Aladzayn
by TheFanFicGiant
Summary: Based on the Story of Aladdin


**PART 1**

Perhaps you would like to hear a tale? It begins on a dark night, where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose.

"You are late," A young man growled from atop the black horse he rode, a sand storm blowing behind him, causing him to appear more menacing than he was. Though he was slightly shorter than the men of his time, he was still menacing, brown hair that never settled, and piercing blue eyes that could see through your soul, that showed all the evil and all the magic that lerked within his small frame.

"A thousand apologies, O patient one," A short, stubby, and much older man bowed shaking slightly, his journey into the desert was a much harder one, one that he had to complete on foot.

"You have it, then?" The eager young man asked jumping down from his Horse.

"I had to slit a few throats to get it," the stubby man growled, slipping half a medallion from his vest, showing it to the young man, who reached for it, but the older man snatched it away, "Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure!" The old man chuckled.

The bird, a yellow parakeet with bright blue eyes, not unlike his owner, that had been perched on the young man's shoulder had flown off, the older man unaware, and snatached it right out of the theif's hand, flying back over to the young man, dropping it in his hand. The eagle once again, flew by the ruffian and nipped at his still slightly outstretched hands, causing the man to cry out in pain, and settled himself on the young man's shoulder.

"Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you," The young man cackled at the man's small pain.

"What's coming to you! Awk!" the bird screeched at the older man.

The young man pulled out the other half of the medallion, connecting them together. The beatle carved into the medallion began to glow, suddenly, it flies from the young man's hand. The black horse jumped in fright, whinnying at the gold medallion flying in the air towards the large sand dunes.

"Quickly, follow the trail!" The young man yells jumping on his horse and riding towards the glowing disc. The pudgy thief cries out and runs after them, of course unable to keep up with the horse, but able to run across the sand as if it were solid ground.

Once they have both stopped in front of the large dune the medallion is above, the disc splits into two and each piece plunges into the dune. Two golden beams of light shine high into the night sky as the dune begins to shake the very Earth around it. As the Earth shakes, the large sand dune began to rise the sand falling away to show a large lion head, the glowing points becoming the lion's eyes.

"At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders!" The young man cried out, jumping from his horse towards the cave.

"Awk! Cave of wonders!" The bird screeched again.

"By Allah!" The crook exclaimed falling forward.

"Now, remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!" The young man explained frightfully at the shorter, older man.

The thief nods and craws towards the opening of the Lion's mouth, staring down at the stairs that lead down into the glowing cave. The thief shakes his head at how easy the task was and stands up, slowly walking down the steps into the cave.

"Awk, the lamp! Awk, the lamp!" The parakeet yells at the thief, who looks back moving faster down the steps, "Jeez, where'd you find this sod?" The parakeet chirped, his accent off from the normal Arabic accent, it had more of an Irish tone to it.

The young man smirked and shook his head shrugging as a response. He placed his lips to his finger as the thief was blown out of the cave falling on his back staring up at the Lion who began to speak.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The cave roared out.

"It is I, Gazeem, a humble thief!" The thief cried out.

"Know this," The cave groweled out, "Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough."

Gazeem looks over to the young man with a desperate look.

"What are you waiting for? Go on!" The young man shouted, smiling menacingly.

Gazeem hesitated, then slowly walked inside the cave, hoping he wouldn't get hurt this time if he was thrown out. Gently he places his foot down on the first step and chuckled, and then began to move onto the second step. The lion roars again.

Gazeem cries out and turns to leave the cave quickly, but the lion's mouth slams shut before he can even plant his foot on the top step. The cave sinks back into the dune, the medallion pieces left on top of the sand, glimmering in the moon light. The friction of the cave burying itself causes sand to fly up, and cover the young man and the bird. The man is able to stay above the sand, but the golden bird becomes buried underneath.

"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough.

The bird pops out, coughing out sand and flies up above the sand again, setting himself upon the young man's shoulder. "I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never going get a hold of that bloody lamp! Just… Forget it. Look at this. Look at this!" the bird skwaked tugging at his feathers that were already falling out, "I'm so angry that I'm molting!"

"Patience, Niall. Gazeem was obviously less than worthy," the young man scoffed, his real accent beginning to show, one that was of British decent.

"Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incredible… I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not being surprised! What're we going to do? We've got a big problem here, a big prob-," Niall begins to go off, his beak getting shut by the young man's fingers, shutting him up.

"Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I have to find this one, this... 'Diamond in the rough'," The young man growled moving towards his horse.

A sudden stop at the edge of a building saved the boy's own life. He was dark skinned, dirty, very, very, dirty, his hair was as black as a raven's feather, shaved on the sides and piled on top of his head. He only wore a vest and pants as clothing, which were also, very, very, dirty. He looks down at his hand, making sure that the large loaf of bread was still in his hand.

"Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" A large man yelled as he climbed to the roof the dirty boy was standing at the edge of.

The boy glanced down to the alley way, across to the next building, and back down to the loaf of bread. "All this for a loaf of bread?" He huffed and moved back a bit, running and jumped off, sliding down a rope that held clothes.

The boy moved to jump into a woman's window, but she shut it before he was able to slid in, and fell down, falling onto awnings of stores and lads on his feet, crawling into an alley way, plopping down to begin eating.

"There he is!" A guard yelled as the guard slid into the ally way the boy was in.

"You won't get away so easy!" Another yelled sliding in behind him.

"You think that was easy?" The boy cries out jumping up and trotted away. He smiles at the women and slides in behind them pulling on a cover up, covering his face and the small layer of clothes he wore.

"You two, over that way, and you, with me. We will find him," The guard grunted running past them.

"Morning, ladies," The boy flirted at the escorts.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Aladzayn?" a woman cooed at the boy called Aladzayn.

"Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught," Aladzayn cackled, his laughter stopping when he was grabbed by his shoulder, the sash falling off of him.

"I'm in trouble!" Zayn cried out, his dark brown eyes widening.

"And this time-," The guard begins, but a screech interrupts his speech pushing his turban over his eyes. The monkey responsible laughs a monkey laugh and danced on the guard's head.

"Perfect timing, Liam!" Aladzayn cried out laughing.

"Hello!" The monkey smiled sitting upon the man's head.

"Come on, let's get outta here!" Aladzayn cried out grabbing the monkey's hand pulling him away from the guard as he ran,

"Got to keep," He jumps across a building with a huff, "one jump ahead of the breadline."

Aladzayn swings around small wooden pole that holds the flag of the kingdom, "One swing ahead of the sword. I steal only what I can't afford. That's everything!" Aladzayn yells at the guards, dodging their sword's swings, slipping under each one before jumping up and running another direction, "One jump ahead of the lawmen. That's all, and that's no joke. These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!"

The boy laughed at the monkey, smiling at his pitiful joke.

"Riffraff! Street rat!"

"Scoundrel! Take that!" Each guard yells tossing sword at Aladzayn's head.

"Just a little snack, guys!" The boy laughs walking onto a plank crossing to another building. The guards try to shake him off the beam.

"Rip him open, take it back guys!" The guard yells, making the other's cross it.

"I can take a hint, got to face the facts… You're my only friend, Abu!" Zayn cried out laughing. He jumps off the beam, holding onto it with his hands and swings himself through a window, into a harem.

"Who?" The women cry, "Oh, it's sad Aladzayn's hitting the bottom. He's become a one-man rise in crime. I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em!"

"Got to eat to live, got to steal to eat," Aladzayn yelled at the women, "Tell you all about it when I got the time!" the boy and his monkey hide behind a muscle man, easily following his movements, but poor Liam the monkey make's the mistake and the guards spot them, catching up.

"One jump ahead of the slowpokes. One skip ahead of my doom. Next time gonna use a nom de plume," Aladzayn spun on his heel changing direction again, "One jump ahead of the hitmen," He dodges another sword, "One hit ahead of the flock. I think I'll take a stroll around the block," The boy spins around into an ally way walking slowly down, the guards running in a different direction.

"Stop, thief! Vandal!" A shop keeper yells, recognizing Aladzayn.

"Outrage! Scandal!" Another yells knowing him as well.

"Let's not be too hasty," Aladzayn chuckles putting his hands up at the guards in mock surrender looking for a way out.

"Still I think he's rather tasty," A woman giggled pulling him away from the guards, allowing the boy to run off again.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat!" Aladzayn yells as he runs, laughing more, "Otherwise we'd get along!"

"WRONG!" The largest guard yells as he jumps onto where he thinks Aladzayn is, the others following suit. They stand up when they think they have finally captured him, only to hear a loud screeching sound, and Liam comes scampering up with a sword in hand whipping it around.

"He's got a sword!" A guard cries out.

"You idiot! We've all got swords!" The largest guard yells charging after Liam. The monkey sets the sword down and darts off climbing up a rope where Aladzayn had escaped.

"One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!" the boy laughs.

"Vandal!" The people who had been trying to help the guards scream. "One hop ahead of the hump!"

"Street rat!"

"One trick ahead of disaster!"

"Scoundrel!"

"They're quick, but I'm much faster," Aladzayn laughs running a bit faster.

"Take that!" The guard throws his sword, flying past Aladzayn, as the boy jumps out the window grabbing a slightly flimbsy carpet as he jumped out, parachuting down.

"Here goes, better throw my hand in! Wish me happy landing!" Zayn laughed as he threw the guards off. Once he was safly on the ground he high fived his monkey companion Liam, "And now, esteemed effendi, we feast! All right!"

As Aladzayn begins to eat he spots two younger children digging through the trash that had been left out. The eldest girl saw the older boy looking at her and her brother and pulled her brother, hiding behind the trashcan. Aladzayn sighs softly pulling the bread from Liam, who had taken a huge bite before hand, walking over to the children.

"Here, go on… Take it," Aladzayn says smiling, handing the food to the kids, who gingerly take it from him, smiling and laughing, and run away with both halves.

Aladzayn was alerted by the parade by Liam who pointed and squeaked, pointing. They scurried over to the crowed, pushing through gently to see what was going on.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose," A woman sighed.

"Another suitor for the princess," A man grunted with annoyance.

Liam accidentally pushed forward a bit too harshly, causing a small boy to fall forward, causing the Prince's horse dismay, crying out with fright. The Prince was able to calm the horse down before he was thrown off.

"Out of my way, you filthy brat!" The Prince yells, pulling out a whip about to whip the poor child, right as the whip was about to hit the child's face, Aladzayn ran out, catching the whip in his hand, tugging on it to get the man's attention.

"Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners," Aladzayn growled out, tugging on it again.

"Oh… I'll teach you some manners!" The Prince pulls the whip forward, pulling Aladzayn forward, and kicked him, causing him to fall into the mud, the crowed laughing.

Aladzayn chuckled as the Prince began to trot away, Liam came running up to him when the horse was a good distance away.

"Look at that, Liam. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!"

The Prince growled and turned around, looking down at Aladzayn with malice. "You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you!" Aladzayn yelled and ran towards the retreating Prince. He moved faster, but the castle door's shut in his face making him growl more.

"I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas. Come on, Li. Let's go home," Aladzayn grunted and moved through the crowed angerly climbing up a rope, and up stairs until he came into a large room filled with vases and carpets. There was a large pile of blankets, for Aladzayn, and a small pile for Liam, who had already made himself comfortable in it.

"Riffraff, street rat. I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer," Aladzayn grunted out as he sat in the window, talking to Liam, who was already fast asleep.

"Would they see a poor boy? They'd find out, there's so much more to me," he continues to speak, now knowing he was speaking to himself as he stared out of the window, looking at the palace.

"Someday, Liam, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all," Zayn huffed, nodding his head and crossing his arms, deciding that was going to be his life.


End file.
